


Fuller House: Cruel Beginnings/Happy Endings

by comixgirl



Series: Cruel Summer [2]
Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comixgirl/pseuds/comixgirl
Summary: Cruel Beginnings is the prequel story to my Cruel Summer Series.  Do not read it before reading those 5 chapters as it spoils the twist at the end.Happy Endings is the epilogue to Cruel Summer set immediatly after the tragic events at Camp Forest Green and beyond.
Relationships: Jackson Fuller/Rocki
Series: Cruel Summer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988020
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. Cruel Beginnings

AUTHOR NOTE! This story is the prequel to Cruel Summer. I do not suggest you read it if you have not read that story as it spoils a major surprise about the end of the story.

CONSIDER YOURSELVES WARNED!

~ Friday May 14, 2021 ~

Jackson Fuller and his girlfriend of three years Roxanne "Rocki" Mahan were currently in the one place that neither wanted to be at this moment in time... they were at Jackson's house. Normally the two eighteen year olds wouldn't mind it so much as these days Jackson's mother and stepfather left the teens to their own devices. Even with Jackson now living in the basement, the couple honored his mother's wishes and with the exception of kissing in the house and occasionally falling asleep on the living room couch together nothing has gone on under his mother's roof (or the Harmon's for that matter). So the couple found it odd when they were summoned to the Fuller family home to meet with Jackson's mother. The two knew they were in for something when they walked into the kitchen and were greeted by not only Donna Jo Hale but Gia Harmon.

"Mom... this is a surprise." Rocki announces upon seeing Gia sitting at the end of the Fuller table. Gia is wearing her normal dark colored ensemble of clothes and normal amount of makeup. She looks very relaxed but this puts Rocki on edge as Gia is rarely relaxed around Jackson's mother.

"Have a seat kids... we have something we'd like to discuss with you." DJ requests.

Jackson is having a hard time reading his mother's behavior. He has seen her like this quite a few times, it implies something back is about to happen yet she is not trying to mask it with things to soften the blow. The couple are also immediately on edge as DJ and Gia are rarely ever in the same room. When they are it is usually because the two have to be, not because they want to be. Jackson pulls out the chair besides Gia for Rocki and once she's sitting pulls out his own chair. Once Jackson is seated Gia decides to begin. "Rocki, Jackson, we know you are not probably going to like what we have to say but we want you to hear us out before you fly off the deep end."

"Wow mom... that's a good way to start a lecture." Rocki sarcastically tells her mother.

"Listen kids..." DJ begins. "you're going to be graduating in a matter of weeks and this part of your life is about to come to a close. I know that the two of you think you love one another, but with Rocki going to school out of state and Jackson staying here..."

"We think the two of you should take the summer off. You need to give one another space and expand your circle... maybe date other people." Gia tells her daughter and her boyfriend.

"Nope... that's not going to be happening." Jackson said very adamantly.

"Jackson..." DJ Hale starts to say but Jackson holds up his hand.

"You are right about one thing... we do love one another. As such this is our lives and we will decide if or when we will part ways." Jackson tells the two adults.

"You are right Jackson. It is your life. However Rocki's father and I are the ones paying her college tuition." Gia explained.

"What?" Rocki chimed in. She had kept quiet for most of the conversation because she thought her mother and DJ were just being moms... thinking they knew what was best for the future of their children. She never saw the finance card coming into play.

"Break up, or you're on your own after New Year." Gia states plain and simple.

Rocki Mahan says nothing. She simply turns Jackson's head towards her and plants a kiss on his lips. Not a deep soul searing kiss, but not a quick kiss goodbye either. Jackson initially is worried she's immediately giving into her mother's threat but upon breaking the kiss Jackson relaxes when Rocki intertwines her fingers with his, stands up and pulls Jackson with her out the back door by his hand.

"Well... that could have gone better." DJ announces.

Rocki and Jackson drive away from the Fuller/Hale family home and have parked in the parking lot of one of San Francisco's many beaches. The couple have been silent since they left their mother's at Jackson's home and Rocki was driving purely on instinct as she just needed to get away from the meddling moms. With the car now in park and the engine off Rocki releases a loud groan of frustration over the situation she and Jackson now find themselves in. The threat of Rocki being cut off financially if she doesn't bend to her mothers will is taking its toll on her.

Jackson gets Rocki to release the steering wheel as her knuckles were starting to go white. Once freed Jackson slides over, wraps his arms around his lady love and plants a soft kiss on her right temple. Rocki begins to tear up as her emotions over their situation come truly begin to weigh on her.

"I take it you didn't know our mother's were planning to ambush us?" Rocki asks her handsome boyfriend as her tears begin to fall.

"No. I didn't have a clue. I didn't even know our moms have been talking, much less talking about our future." Jackson informs Rocki.

Rocki sighs as she rests her head against Jackson's forehead. "Maybe we should talk about what we want for our future." Rocki states.

"I've been thinking about the future for quite awhile, I just... I know you are set in your ways so I didn't know how to bridge the subject with you." Jackson begins. "Roxanne Mahan... I love you, I have for a very long time. I know I can't provide for you right now, nor pay for your schooling, but I don't see myself ever falling in love with anyone as unique as you." Jackson tells Rocki. "I don't have... wait..."

A thought comes into Jackson's mind. It's bold, and pretty daring but at the same time genius and romantic. Jackson takes Rocki's face in his hands and kisses her. "Let's continue this tomorrow. I have a plan. It's crazy, but... well, you'll see."

Rocki just leans into Jackson's kiss and agrees to wait for tomorrow to see what the young man has planned.

~ Saturday May 15, 2021 ~

Rocki Mahan was sitting at the family table silently eating her breakfast when her mother and father joined her in the kitchen. Rocki said hello to Matt Harmon and went about finishing her food. Matt noticed how tense things had gotten between the two most important people in his life over the last few hours. Rocki had come home in a foul mood and barely acknowledged him when she returned. When Rocki reappeared she apologized for her behavior. The two hugged it out and Matt forgave his daughter. He had asked her what had her so worked up but the only answer that he received was to ask his wife. Gia was also not very forthcoming with the answer, she just said it was a matter between the two of them and that she was handling it.

"Ok, I want to know what is going on between the two of you?" Matt calmly tells his wife and daughter. The room stays quiet as Rocki simply looks at Gia.

"Rocki... are you... pregnant?" Matt asks.

"No... no I'm not pregnant dad." Rocki informs the man who has been her father for the past two years.

"Drugs, alcohol?" He tosses out.

"No... I'm not the one with the problem. Nor am I the one causing the problem." Rocki clarifies. Gia is still remaining quiet so Rocki finally lets her frustration out. Slamming her silverware down on the table she stands up and stares directly at her mother.

"My mother and DJ called Jackson and I together yesterday to plot out our future. They informed the two of us that they thought it was best if Jackson and I took the summer off as a couple because we were going to be in separate states come the fall. When Jackson declined this advice mom said that if we didn't split up, I was cut off financially after new years." Rocki tells her father.

"I'll leave you two to discuss my future. Maybe you can pick out my husband and then tell me how many kids I need to have as well." Rocki yells as she storms out of the kitchen.

Rocki was driving away from her house when she heard her phone ring. Clicking on the talk button on her hands free headset she says, "Hello?"

"Good morning Rocki." Jackson's very happy voice greets her. She can feel herself smile as his apparent happiness is very infectious.

"Good morning Jackson. How are you doing today?" Rocki asks making small talk. She needs this distraction.

"Well, I know it will be hard to top the fun and excitement we encountered yesterday but I would love it if you'd let me try." Jackson tells Rocki.

"I'm already on the road so I can be at your house in a few minutes." Rocki tells her boyfriend.

"I'll be waiting for you outside." Jackson tells Rocki as he ends the call.

In short order Rocki pulls up to Jackson's home in her dark purple Chevrolet Trax. Matt had bought it for her for her 18th birthday as a birthday/graduation gift and as a grand gesture for the 16 years of birthdays he had not been a part of. Jackson was sitting on the steps of his front porch and as soon as he saw Rocki pulling up he stood and jogged to the curb arriving at the same time she did. Jackson comes around to her driver side and Rocki rolls down the power window.

"Do you mind if I drive? Rather than me giving you directions, it will just be easier." Jackson requests.

Rocki unlocks the car doors and exits her vehicle. Jackson gives Rocki a kiss on her beautifully painted lips before he climbs into the SUV's driver seat. Rocki has moved to the passenger side and slides in. Jackson activates the turn signal and pulls out into the flow of traffic as he drives to their destination. It is a relatively short drive Rocki thinks when Jackson stops the car in the driveway of a duplex not too far from the Fuller house. She does agree that while she could have driven it was simpler and quicker for Jackson to drive. Jackson turns off the car and ask Rocki to join him. The couple join hands, something Rocki has gotten use to over the years. She slowly realized how infectious the Fuller's could be but just accepted it as she truly loved how Jackson felt about her and how he made her feel. Jackson knocked on the door of the house and Rocki heard the home owner say that the door was open.

"Does no one in this city lock their doors?" Rocki asks as they enter the duplex.

Jackson takes the lead as he is the one that knows where they are and who they are here to see. Rocki recognizes the decor despite never having been in this house. The explanation for this is answered when Rocki see's a large family portrait of the Tanner extended family from the 1980's. DJ's father is at the center with DJ Tanner to his right. From the picture she would guess DJ was in her mid-teens. To Danny's left was Stephanie Tanner with the one relative of Jackson's immediate family she had not met, his aunt Michelle (the famous fashion empress). Jackson's Uncle Jessie, Aunt Becky, their two children (at the time) surrounded them with Joey Gladstone standing behind Danny.

A picture besides it was a family photo of the Fuller's taken just before Jackson's father passed away. She marveled at how tiny Tommy Jr was as he was already three when she first met him. A newer picture of the Fuller/Hale's was besides it. Pictures of Stephanie's family and even Fernando, Kimmy and Ramona were besides his treasured family picture. Rocki noticed that an 8 x 10 picture frame of Jackson's Aunt Michelle posing like a model was beneath all the family portraits.

"It's the most recent picture of her that I have." Danny Tanner tells Rocki as he sees her looking the photos over.

Jackson walks up and hugs his grandfather who returns the sentiment. Rocki smiles and is surprised that he does not try and hug her immediately as they are supposed to be a family of huggers.

"So this is the young lady you've been telling me about." Danny says to Jackson.

Rocki knows that they have met a few times in the past. She was present at the 80's theme party the extended Tanner family threw at the re-opening of the Smash Club. She had also been present when Danny gave Steve his blessing to propose to DJ.

"So Rocki... Jackson has told me what your mother and my daughter want you to do. Jackson has asked me something and before I acquiesce to his request I have one simple question for you."

"All right..." Rocki says a bit uneasy.

"It's a simple yes or no question... Do you love my grandson?" Danny asks the apprehensive young woman.

"Yes... with all my heart." Rocki honestly answered.

"Then I believe Jackson has a question of his own for you." Danny informs Rocki.

Rocki turns around to find Jackson has put on a dress shirt and one of Danny's black blazers. He is on one knee and reaching into the blaze pulls out a small velvet box. "Rocki... I know this may seem insane, but I love you. Will you please take this ring, a symbol of the undying love my grandfather had for my Grandmother Pamela Tanner, and be my wife."

Rocki can't believe how girly she feels at the this moment in time as her eyes tear up. She slowly holds out her left hand and allows Jackson to slide the ring on her finger. Rocki doesn't know if Jackson somehow had the ring sized for her or it was just fate but the ring fits perfectly. "Yes." Rocki manages to squeak out.

Danny hands Jackson an envelope and wishes him luck. Rocki walks over to Danny Tanner and gives him a huge hug. Danny's arms wrap around her and he says, "Welcome to our family Rocki."

~Monday May 24, 2021~

Jackson and Rocki spent the rest of the weekend plotting and planning their grand deception. Jackson decided that they would stage their breakup. Noting that using her mother's own argument against her, Rocki was cut off if they didn't stop dating. So that's exactly what they did, they were ending their dating relationship and decided to elope. Jackson explained to Rocki that once upon a time his grandfather did the exact same thing. To be honest the moment he remember that story was the moment that he knew he had to give Rocki his grandmothers ring.

Jackson and Rocki found a Justice of the Peace in a small town on the outskirts of Forest Green, California, the town where they had taken jobs as camp counselors for the summer. The jobs had been finalized long before their mother's demands so the fact they would be in the same place only worked in their favor and as they had signed contracts there was nothing their mother's could do about it. Jackson and his secret fiance carried out their faux break up Sunday evening summoning the parents to the Fuller family home. Max took Tommy next door to visit Aunt Stephanie and their extended family during this adults only conversation.

"Ok..." Rocki began. "You win mom."

Gia looked at her daughter as the eighteen year old young woman played the role she needed to.

"I take no pleasure in this Rocki." Gia informs the couple.

"You'll forgive me if we don't believe either of you." Jackson says as he stands looking irate at Gia, Rocki and his mother. "I must have missed all the stories you told of how Grandpa Danny forced you to break up with your boyfriends because he knew what was best for you." This statement kind of shamed DJ into silence as no such story existed. Despite her father not liking Viper, he allowed her to make her own choices, for better or worse.

"I'm also making one more small amendment, you can't take your car to camp. I don't want you two making up while your away and sneaking off somewhere." Gia states.

"Make whatever concessions you want. I'm out of here." Jackson tells the room. He slams his way out of the living room. Several minutes go by before Jackson returns with his bag packed and two black cases in his hands.

"Where are you going Jackson?" Steven Hale asks his stepson.

"I'm leaving. I need to get far away from here and there is no time like the present." Jackson tells the group.

"Dramatic as ever." Gia mumbles.

"Bite me." Jackson says as he makes his way towards the front door.

"Your job doesn't start till the end of the week." DJ reminds her oldest son.

"That just means I have plenty of time to make my way there. Have a nice summer." Jackson says. Upon opening the front door Jackson picks up his things and walks straight out to a prearranged Uber.

"Bet you didn't think he was going to do that, did you DJ?" Rocki states as she follows Jackson out the door only veering to the right to get in her car. Rocki turned her car on and drove away from the house that (seemingly) had brought her so much misery.

Gia pulls out her cellphone and uses the find my phone app to track Rocki. She is pleasantly surprised to see that Rocki has gone home. DJ pulls out her phone and does the same thing and see's that Jackson's phone is stopping. Enlarging the map she updates his position and it has stopped at the Greyhound bus stop. Doing a quick check of the bus schedule there is in fact a bus due in within the next fifteen minutes. DJ collected her car keys and with Steve mere steps behind her raced for their car. DJ and Steve arrived just as the bus was giving the final boarding announcement. Jackson was in line, by himself, and was about to board the bus.

"Jackson!" His mother yells.

"We're done talking mom. I'll see you in eight weeks... maybe." Jackson tells his mother.

"Please... be reasonable." DJ pleads with her son.

"I would spend the next eight weeks pondering the wisdom of those words. Besides, this is what you wanted me to do right. Expand my horizons. Well I'm about to leave my parent's guidance and protection for eight weeks. I'll let you know what I think." Jackson says as he climbs the steps into the bus.

Steve holds his wife by her arms as the bus driver asks them if they have tickets. Steve shakes his head so the driver waves to them and shuts the door. DJ Hale can see her oldest son sitting in a window seat towards the back of the bus. He puts his headphones in his ears and turns on his music as the bus pulls out of the bus station. DJ watches heartsick that her son is leaving in this fashion. She really did think it was for the best when she and Gia started this little project but seeing the end result, she doubted she was going to like the end results.

The following morning Gia Harmon was in the kitchen with her husband when the pair realized that Rocki, who was normally the early riser was not yet up nor had she been in the kitchen as it was still in immaculate condition when they walked in this morning. Gia yells for Rocki but where her daughter would reply within moments all Gia heard was Silence.

Matt started making eggs while Gia walked back upstairs to go see what Rocki was up to. Upon opening the door to her room Gia found Rocki's bed was neat and tidy. She also noted that the backpack and suitcase that she had pulled out to pack for camp were missing. Gia knew that they had been there just yesterday ready for Rocki to prepare for her trip to Forest Green. Gia checked her cellphone and there were no messages on it or texts. She did a find my phone search again and the app pinpointed her location at 30 miles outside of town.

Gia makes her way down the stairs and finds Matt sitting calmly at the table, a plate of scrambled eggs, toast, and juice waiting for his wife. "She's gone." Gia tells Matt.

Matt says nothing. He just slides Gia his cellphone. Gia looks at a text from Rocki time stamped 4:03 AM. In the text Rocki tells Matt that she too is leaving for camp early. She had caught an early bus first thing this morning to spend some time by herself. She also informed him that she would be shutting off her cellphone later that day as she would not have cell reception in Forest Green. She sent him a heart emoji and wished him a happy summer.

"Brilliant plan you and DJ conjured up. Next time why don't you two let Steve and I in on it so we can discuss it as a family, like we should have." Matt tells his wife. He chooses not to wait for her rebuttal as he has already finished breakfast. He walks over to the sink, washes his plate off and then announces he has to go to work. Gia sits silently holding her fork as she takes the time to ponder her recent decisions.

It is noon when the Greyhound bus carrying Rocki pulls into her stop. The bus driver, a kind older gentleman helps Rocki with her bags before wishing her well. Rocki watches the kind man climb back into the bus and pull away from the small bus stop.

As Rocki looks around she notices a young woman besides a newer Ford Ranger holding a sign that says Rocki M. on it.

"I'm Rocki." She tells the young lady.

"Thank god. I hoped we hadn't missed you. I'm Sarah, this..." the girl says pointing to the young man walking up to them. "is my brother Jed. We were hired to pick you up and drive you to your hotel. Once you are ready we will take you to the Justice of the Peace.

"Thank you. Rocki says as Jed takes her belongings and places them in the back of his truck. The trio climb into the cab with Rocki choosing to sit in the back.

"Your guy says everything you need is in the room." Sarah hands Rocki a motel key that has the room number etched into the tag on the keyring. "When you're all set, call the front desk and ask for me. We will then take you to your destination." The strawberry blonde girl tells Rocki.

After arriving at the quaint little motel that Jackson had found the brother and sister helped her bring her things into the room before reminding Rocki to call when she was ready for her ride. Rocki places a garment bag on the queen sized bed and quickly makes her way to the bathroom where she showers and gets ready for her day. Part of her Sunday prior to meeting with the parents was spent at Berta's dress shop and she had found a simple yet elegant wedding dress that fit her almost perfectly. Berta was able to make the minor alterations necessary for Rocki to consider the dress perfect. Rocki had placed the dress in the closet by the front door and as it was the start of summer and nice outside no one in her house needed to go in there during the short time her dress had occupied the space.

Rocki made herself look amazing considering only she was doing her hair and makeup. She wore brand new white lingerie that she had purchased just for this special day and after she put them on, slipped into her dress and shoes. Taking one final look at herself, Rocki picked up the phone and called the front desk. Sarah answered the phone and when Rocki informed her that she was ready to go Sarah informed the bride-to-be that they were on their way.

Rocki learned during the short drive from the motel to the Justice of the Peace that Sarah and Jed were the son and daughter of the Motel owners. That Jackson had promised them fifty dollars for their chauffeuring services once Jackson and Rocki said their vows and were driven back to the motel. The ceremony was simple but that was all that Jackson and Rocki wanted at this time. They recited the vows that they had written during the night for one another and when the Justice informed them that it was time to kiss the bride Jackson took great joy in leaning over and kissing Roxanne "Rocki" Fuller for the first time.

Once they were officially married Jackson and Rocki Fuller returned to their motel room with Jackson carrying his bride over the threshold. Rocki was not one for old fashioned customs but today was a special day so she allowed Jackson to lift her up and she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. Rocki uses her feet to kick off the shoes she is wearing and once she was back on the floor she reaches behind her back and unzips her wedding dress. Before she goes further she reaches forward and loosens Jackson's tie and then she pulls it from her husband's neck. Tossing the tie onto a dining table in the room Rocki turns her attention back to her handsome husband and begins unbuttoning the buttons on his white dress shirt. As she exposes his skin she leans in and plants kisses up along his neck and when the last button comes undone she pulls his shirt from his dress pants. Jackson slides his shirt and coat off and drops it on the chair besides this table. Rocki undoes Jackson's belt and pants and Jackson lets them fall to the floor where he steps out of them and kicks them besides the table.

Jackson raises his hands and places them on the spaghetti straps of her dress and lifts them up and lets them fall down her shoulders. Rocki lets the dress fall from her body and when it is on the floor by her feet Jackson kneels and picks it up and places it atop his coat and shirt. Rocki now stood in the lingerie that she had bought just for this moment in time. Moving close to Jackson she wraps her arms around his neck and lefts herself up on her tip toes and kisses Jackson with all the passion she has for him. Jackson's hands come to rest just under Rocki's butt cheeks and begins lifting her up. Rocki pulls her shelf up and wraps her legs around Jackson's waist. Jackson holds her in place as the newlyweds kiss and express their love for one another like never before. Rocki soon finds herself on her back with Jackson slowly removing Rocki's panties. As he pulls them down her legs Rocki leans forward and unclasps her bra. Jackson shucks off his boxers and the newlyweds are now completely naked. Rocki spreads her legs and Jackson slowly enters his wife. Rocki hisses as she is stretched by Jackson's girth until he reaches the barrier of her virginity. Jackson waits for Rocki to give him the ok and when she braces herself as Jackson thrusts his hips forward and shatters her innocence. Jackson holds himself in place as Rocki's body is racked with pain. Her fingers dig into Jackson's back and her legs wrap around Jackson holding him still while her body adjusts to her husband.

When the pains subsides Jackson slowly begins thrusting into Rocki. Rocki is kissing her husband as he slowly makes love to her for the very first time. Rocki felt so special as Jackson lavished affection upon her body. He kissed, caressed, touched, and loved every inch of her and she in turn expressed the same to him. Jackson and Rocki make love through out the afternoon into the evening taking breaks to rest and recuperate in between bouts of love making. It is very late in the evening when the newlyweds finally lay unmoving in bed save for Rocki running her fingers along her husband's chest.

"You know we're both crazy." Rocki says placing a kiss on her husband's chest.

"I do." Jackson responds as his right arm around her waist and whose hand comes to rest on her hip. "Do you have any doubts?" Jackson asks.

"It's a little late if I did... but no. I knew what I was getting into when I said yes and I know that no matter what happens in the immediate future, I love you and I know you love me so we will do what we must to succeed as a couple."

Rocki and Jackson were now physically tired and Jackson pulled the sheet and blanket over the two of them and allowed sleep to overtake himself and his wife. One thing was for certain, the newlyweds were looking forward to the next two days of married bliss.

End of Prologue


	2. Happy Endings

Cruel Summer: Happy Endings

~ Sunday May 30, 2021 ~

It is 10:15AM on the Sunday after Jackson and Rock Fuller's harrowing ordeal at Camp Forest Green. Since they were released by the State Police following the investigation into the murders that occurred at the camp the Fuller's opted to travel to the location that Jackson Fuller had chosen for a post summer getaway. The cottage, which is located in Catheys Valley, California near Yosemite National Park, was supposed to be a nice surprise for the couple to go to post summer camp but now it was their go to/get away spot from the events of the past 72 hours.

Jackson and Rocki managed to get a ride from Forest Green to Catheys Valley from the State Police for all their cooperation during the investigation. After they were released the Fuller's collected their personal belongings from the camp. Most of Jackson's belongings had to be pulled out of the rubble of the range cabin, Rocki's belongings were easier to pack up as they were still in her relatively pristine cabin. As they left Forest Green, California Jackson and Rocki reactivated the data on their cellphones now that they were in an area with good cellular coverage. While they were at the state trooper facility making their statements Jackson had called the owner of the property to see if it was available for the weekend. Fortunately for the Fuller's it was due to a cancellation. After they pulled their things from the trunk of the trooper's car the newlyweds thanked the state troopers who then drove off.

Rocki, who was normally very self-confident and self-reliant found herself being the opposite ever since her near death experiences. With a few exceptions Rocki had become very dependent on Jackson's presence for any sense of safety and security. Not because she can't defend herself, she had proven that she was extremely capable of surviving a psychotic killer. However her experience made her very skittish and it was very hard for her to feel safe without his presence.

Rocki was currently lying on the bed holding on to Jackson, arms wrapped firmly around his waist and his arms around her. She was wearing her favorite night shirt while Jackson was in a pair of boxers with the covers pulled over them. They had just taken a shower together and her freshly washed hair smelled of apples. Rocki was relaxed, something she had found very difficult to do since late Friday evening. She was listening to the soothing rhythm of Jackson heart when a ringing came from Jackson's cellphone. She tilted her head up and looked at the name.

"It's your mother." Rocki tells Jackson returning her head to her husband's chest.

"They must know what happened since we told them we were shutting down our phones for the duration of camp." Jackson says.

Rocki sighs and reaches over her husband and grabs his phone. She presses the send button and then the speakerphone button. "Hello?" The newlyweds say in unison.

"Jackson?" DJ Hale calls out as she speaks into the phone. The tone of her voice conveys worry.

"We're here mom." Jackson announces.

"Oh my god... we saw a news report that there was an incident at the summer camp." DJ informs her son.

"Mom... Rocki and I are ok. I want you to get in touch with Rocki's parents. I will text you a website. I want you, Steve and the Harmons to drive here and we will explain everything. But just to be clear... we only want you four." Jackson tells his mother. DJ tries to continue the conversation but Jackson ends the call.

Almost three hours later Jackson and Rocki were sitting out on the covered deck of the cottage as a gray Toyota Sienna van begins to slow down in the driveway of the cottage they are staying at. Jackson recognized it as the one belonging to his Aunt Stephanie. Jackson was about to get very cross with his mother if anyone other than their four requested family members showed up. The van comes to a stop and the Fullers watch as Steven Hale turns off the van just before he exits the drivers side. DJ exited the van almost before the engine had finished shutting down. The automatic passenger doors popped out and followed the guide rails of their track. Matt and Gia Harmon exited the doors and made their way to Rocki and hugged her tightly. Jackson's family likewise gave him a huge hug as they were ecstatic to see he was alive and unharmed.

"Why don't you all join us on the patio. We have a story to tell you." Jackson says.

The parents take the four arranged chairs while Jackson sits on the bench between them. Rocki moves and sits in his lap, wrapping her arms around Jackson's neck. Gia and DJ immediately noticed the way that Jackson and Rocki were with one another. The mothers sensed a change in their children. The pair seemed very close, almost intimately so. Jackson and Rocki then launched into the events of the past seventy-two hours. They told the story of meeting all of the counselors, how one by one the counselors were killed off by an unknown person. Rocki took over telling the story for a time as she points out the killer tried to frame Jackson for the crimes by drugging him and making it seem like he was the one carrying out the attacks on the counselors.

"Eventually I thought I was the sole survivor. It was just after Sienna was killed that I thought I was about to die though." Rocki tells her family.

"I must have taken only a small dose of the sedative, or the killer misjudged the dose they needed to give me for it to last the eight hours as I woke up after only two hours." Jackson explains to his family. "When I started to fall asleep I made it back to the range cabin but knew that something was wrong. I had discovered a secret compartment in the floorboards of the range cabin which is where I stored my personal bow and arrows and grabbing a pillow passed out in the secret compartment. I woke up to my cabin burning to the ground but fortunately the rain put out the fire. However the damage was substantial so it took me a little while to dig myself out of the rubble. I was still disoriented from the drug but luck was finally on my side and I found Rocki hiding in the woods near her cabin."

"I thought the killer had found me, as Jackson had a knife in his hand at the time he came up behind me. I started saying my prayers until he whispered that it was all right and he put the knife away. We hugged and I quickly brought him up to speed on what had transpired since he disappeared.

He explained what had happened to him and we made a plan to deal with the killer but it required time. I lured the killer back into the main hall while the two of us hid in the thick brush in the woods. It was too dark and with no power the killer had to rely on a little tactical flashlight to try and search the woods... It didn't work." Rocki informs everyone.

"We delayed the killer for two hours which gave Rocki time to rest up and gave me time to let the sedative finish working its way though my system. I knew from orientation that Chad's father had a machete in the tool shed so I had Rocki go to the tool shed to retrieve it as she was going to be hiding on that part of the campground. During her rest period I saw the killer Jerry-rigged four battery powered flood lights down by the lake as they figured Rocki would try and escape the camp by canoe rather than trying to hike through the woods in the rain and risk being spotted. When the time came we had her make a loud noise to draw the killer out. The killer then turned on the battery powered flood lights and revealed themselves to Rocki."

"Where were you during all of this Jackson." Gia asked accusatorily.

"I was in the brush between Rocki and the Killer. I had my bow out and aimed at the killer the entire time on the off chance this person wasn't going to get very chatty. We wanted them to admit that they were the killer and had carried out the killings. I had my cellphone mounted to the left of my bow and was recording their confession from a hidden vantage point. Fortunately after two hours they were in the mood to gloat. Removing their hood and mask we learned the killer was Ann Phillips, Rocki's roommate." Jackson tells the four adults.

"Wait a minute... I thought you said that she was dead." DJ reminds the two story tellers.

"As it turns out, Ann Phillips had been dead for several days. The killer's real name was actually Jessica, Ann's adopted sister. The two girls ironically looked almost identical, you'd never know they weren't the same girl at a glance." Rocki tells the group. "It turns out that Jessica's biological family has a history with that campground. Her older brother drowned in the lake when he was a young boy due to negligence by the counselors at the time. The following year her biological mother killed the people she blamed for her son's death. Jessica was born while her mother was institutionalized and was adopted by the Phillips family. She eventually found out the truth of her family history and decided to follow in her mother's footsteps by killing everyone at the cursed camp."

"Jessica then told Rocki how she had framed me so that I would be forced to go on the run with her after she killed Rocki." Jackson says.

"By this point in time we had her full confession so I told her she had made two very big mistakes. The first being how stupid she had been for throwing away a perfect life for some stupid familial bond." Rocki tells the adults.

"Did you really have to antagonize the crazed psycho killer Rocki?" Matt asks.

"Yes because it kept her solely focused on me and distracted from what was going on around her." Rocki tells her father.

"What was her second mistake?" DJ and Gia asked.

"She didn't know how deeply Jackson cared for me. My exact words to her were that she seriously underestimated the love a husband has for his wife." Rocki says letting that statement linger in the air.

"WHAT!" DJ and Gia said.

Rocki reached into her shirt and much like she did in the early hours Saturday morning, she pulled out her necklace and showed her family the rings Jackson had given her.

"With Jessica distracted I put an arrow in her spine which allowed Rocki the chance to end Jessica's reign of terror forever." Jackson explained. "We took our weapon and barricaded ourselves in the assistant manager's second floor room until the state police arrived later that morning." Jackson finished.

The four parents realized that the story had come to its conclusion, or at least the part that they were going to be told. Everyone watched as Rocki unhooked her necklace and handed the rings to Jackson. Symbolically the young man once again slide the rings that had been given to her back on to her hand.

"We eloped on Monday and spent the next four days enjoying our alone time" Rocki states for the record.

"Obviously our original plan was to just keep our marriage a secret from everyone until after Rocki was done with school and I completed my program. However a near death experience changes ones plans." Jackson tells the parents.

"I don't care if you cut me off mom. I am going to go to college in the fall to see if I want to be there. I don't know if I'll fit in there anymore as my life has changed who I am. I have seen things I wouldn't wish on anyone, and I have to learn how to live with them... but I know who is going to be standing by my side." Rocki informs her mother as she clutches her husband's hand in hers. Jackson leans over and kisses the back of Rocki's hand.

"I have already shifted my program to online learning and I plan to move to Phoenix to be with Rocki. I already have a couple of job applications in at tech firms and we have our graduation gifts to help support us until I hopefully get a job to pay for our home." Jackson explains.

"Rocki..." Matt Harmon starts before anyone else can say anything else... "I have to say I'm disappointed."

He pauses and no one says anything at this moment in time. "I'm disappointed that I couldn't be there to walk you down the isle." Matt continued. "I'm very happy for you two. If you don't think school is for you, I will understand and support you in what you want to try next. However, if you do want to continue school I will cover your expenses." Explained Matt.

"To be clear, we had no knowledge and no say in what your mothers planned. We were completely unaware of it until Rocki informed Matt." Steve explained.

"While we can appreciate that they only had your best interests at heart, you were right Jackson, it was entirely up to Rocki and yourself to decide what course your lives would take." Matt says.

"We respect that you want to be adults and make it on your own, but don't be afraid or too proud to ask your family for help." Steve tells the newlyweds.

"Jackson... Marriage is hard work, I wish nothing but the best for you and Rocki." Steve tells his stepson.

"Matt, Steve, we would like to speak with our moms for a moment if you would. Feel free to help yourselves to the food in the fridge." Jackson informs his stepfather and father-in-law.

Mothers and children sat silently for several moments before Rocki let the two women know where they stood. "We still love you two... you're our mothers. You brought us into the world and helped make us the people we are today. The problem is, you thought that gave you the right to dictate how we live our adult lives as well. Paying for our school tuition does not give you the right to tell us who we can see or date. I don't recall you ever telling me how Grandma dictated terms like that to you." Rocki reminds Gia.

"What Rocki said to her mother applies to you as well mom. We will be back tomorrow evening to begin packing up our things. After which we are heading to Arizona." Jackson tells the two women.

Nothing more was really said except that Matt pulled Jackson to the side to have a discussion with him, Father to Son-in-law.

"Jackson... I can tell this whole ordeal at the camp has had a negative effect on Rocki." Matt says matter-of-factually.

"She hasn't been sleeping very well. She keeps waking up screaming every time that she starts to relax." Jackson tells Matt.

"When you get back to town tomorrow have her go see our family doctor, she may need something for her anxiety attacks." Matt states.

Jackson nods in agreement.

"I talked to Steve while we were in the kitchen having a snack. We're going to cover the cost of this place for the two of you. Think of it as a wedding gift." Matt says.

"Thanks Matt." Jackson says holding out his right hand.

"Uh uh... we're family now." Matt says. Jackson smiles and the two men hug and pat one another on the back before they separate. "Just promise me, you'll do your best to take care of my daughter and do your best to make her happy."

"You have my word." Jackson says as they go to rejoin their family.

~ Friday June 4, 2021 ~

Rocki and Jackson Fuller are sitting in the television set of Wake Up San Francisco! about to be interviewed by Danny Tanner and Rebecca Katsopolis. The media has been hounding the Fuller's ever since the story broke about the murders at Camp Forest Green. They knew the story would get old eventually but to make sure an accurate portrayal of the story was told they agreed to give Jackson's grandfather and great aunt the first interview.

Rocki and Jackson were still a bit tired as the couple had driven just under eleven hours from Phoenix to San Francisco and arrived late in the evening. The Fuller's quietly entered their family's home and immediately crashed out on Jackson's bed in the basement. Their alarms went off four hours later to make sure they were up in enough time to get cleaned up and make themselves presentable for the interview.

The newlyweds were returning from visually inspecting a house offered to them by one of Ethan's relatives. While paying their respects to Ethan's family on Tuesday and after telling the family exactly what had happened to the young man the Edwards family informed the Fullers that they had decided to move north to Washington state. In addition to Ethan's immediate family, the Edwards family had an elderly uncle who was currently living in Phoenix that now needed assisted living . The uncle was moving to Washington to live with Ethan's parents and the family wondered if Jackson and Rocki would consider taking the property off their uncle's hands. Jackson and Rocki did not want to make any promises to the Edwards family as they had to see it first and then there was the matter of how much they were asking. After all they were only eighteen years old on a limited budget.

The Edwards family understood and offered to go with them to see the house and if they liked it they could work out a very favorable deal. So the Edwards & Fullers made the trip to see the house. The Fullers thought it was very nice (color and design wise). The house was extremely spacious and was worth more than Rocki and Jackson thought they could afford. Ethan's Uncle asked what the Fuller's budget was and after giving them a number the older gentleman extended his hand and Jackson shook it. Ethan's Uncle Eugene explained that rather than trying to rush the house to market and take a potential loss he would agreed to a 1 year lease with the option to buy the house outright after the year if their finances improved. If their finances did not improve then they would extend the lease another year (and so on so forth). He also said that they would factor in the rent they paid towards the overall sale price of the house. With a deal like that Rocki and Jackson couldn't say no.

The Fullers and Edwards stayed to help Uncle Eugene finish packing up the last of Eugene's things. He had been packing for some time and the moving truck was scheduled to arrive Thursday morning. When Thursday rolled around the moving truck arrived bright and early with four works to haul and transport Eugene's possessions from Arizona to Washington. Uncle Eugene Edwards took one last walk through his vacant house and when he climbed into the Edward's passenger van took one last long look at his home, told Jackson and Rocki to treat her well and she would treat them well. From the passenger side of the van he held out the house keys to the Fuller's. Rocki took the keys to their new home and as she did so Eugene Edwards wishes the newlyweds well as they drive off for their new home in Washington state.

The interview initially went very well with Danny and Becky treating their family members respectfully. Apparently their producer thought it was going too smoothly and wanted to liven things up. During a commercial break he informed the co-host that they would be taking calls and allowing the fans to ask the Fuller's questions about their ordeal. The hosts protested but were informed that it had already been announced and calls were already coming in. Most of the callers were curious about the identity of the campground killer but Rocki and Jackson were not allowed to discuss that as the investigation was still ongoing. Others began asking probing questions about how the counselor's were killed.

The producer saw that Rocki's emotions were starting to get ramped up and started feeding calls that further distressed her. The most upsetting was a caller that accused her of making up the entire ordeal after watching an 80's horror move to get 15 minutes of fame. Rocki's emotional rant was so fierce that the producer was forced to cut the segment to commercial. That was the male producers biggest mistake because the moment the crew informed the quartet that they were clear Jackson Fuller flew from the couch and knocked the producer out cold in one hit. Danny and security were forced to pull Jackson from the producer while Becky escorted her hysterical great-niece from the set.

"You better get legal on the phone." Danny Tanner tells the assistant producer.

"Danny, are you going to let the studio sue your grandson?" The assistant asked in a hushed tone.

"No... I'm going to warn them about the pending lawsuit that Sam is facing. My granddaughter was already an emotional wreak from the ordeal she lived through..." Danny watched as Becky ejected the recording of the show and gave Danny a thumbs up. "When they see what he did to her, they'll be lucky if the my grandson doesn't sue for the whole station."

Danny was exaggerating of course but the recording was enough to convince legal to fire the producer and give Jackson and Rocki a very nice out of court settlement. Something that was very helpful as the Fuller's legal issues were just beginning.

~ 2022 ~

Shortly after their harrowing incident at Camp Forest Green Rocki and Jackson were given two weeks severance pay from the Bradley's shell company but that was all they received. Jackson argued with the company lawyers that they were liable for medical expense which included Rocki's psychiatrist sessions that she had started to help her work through the pain and grief of the incident. The Bradley Corporation argued that as part time employees they were not eligible for medical expenses. That began the next legal situation. The Fuller's were forced to ask for help paying for their legal fees as the Bradley's lawyers were doing their best to drag things out as long as they could hoping to exhaust the Fuller's finances to the point the would either settle for less than their medical expenses or till they were broke and had to give up.

Unfortunately for the Bradley's something happened that turned everything around for their public image. The first nail in their coffin were the multiple lawsuits brought against the camp for unsafe work conditions leading to the death of seven people (but only six suits). This was also followed by the bad press as the insurance company that covered the camp did not pay out any benefits to the parents of the victims as their children were not full time employees thus were not covered by the company policy (or so the company stated).

During Rocki's psychiatric sessions the psychologist told Rocki to try writing down what had happened during her nightmarish time at camp in the hopes it would help her work through her trauma. She and Jackson would spend hours working on this and eventually the couple decided to turn Rocki's journal entries into an actual manuscript. While most of the buzz about what had happened was gone there was still interest in the events so Rocki submitted the story for publication. Two months later Rocki was completing her freshman year of college when she received a call from a publisher that wanted the rights to publish her story. They offered her a very nice deal and as Rocki had never really done it for the money agreed after Matt's lawyer looked over the deal and gave it the thumbs up.

As Jackson had co-written the book with her the writer credits read J. & R. Fuller, at least that was what was supposed to appear. A typo in the system "mysteriously" changed it to J.R. Fuller. By the time the book came out everyone thought that Rocki had written the story entirely by herself. This minor fact bothered Rocki more than it did Jackson. Jackson was more than happy to sit in the shadows and allow his lovely wife to ride the wave of fame. While he was a part of the overall story it truly was her story, she was the central character despite trying to not make herself seem like this was the case. Rocki's book became a best seller and she went on a nation wide book tour. The Fuller's used the book to smear the Bradley family for their negligence and treatment of their employees and the families of those employees. Rocki took great pride in watching their stock fall at the close of business every day the more their story got out. The Bradley's were so enraged they tried to file a defamation suit against the book but as all parties involved had all the correspondences from the Bradley's there was absolutely nothing that they could do and the suit was dropped before it even went to court.

When her royalty checks started coming in Rocki and Jackson sat down and discussed what to do as the book was dedicated to the people that had died in that senseless massacre. After six months of royalties the Fullers sent out the first set of checks to the Popkos, Edwards, Costas, and Fieldings with letters saying that while the money would never replace their loved ones they hoped it would help their financial burden left on them by the Bradley's. A short time later Blumhouse Pictures optioned the story for a movie. Jackson and Rocki were skeptical as there were many movies similar to their story but based on Blumhouse's past success they took a chance. Using their savings from the book and the money paid to them from the option Jackson and Rocki also produced the movie hoping to regain their investment. It paid off better than the couple could ever have hoped for as not only did the fans of their story want to see it play out on the big screen, there was a wave of nostalgia for good horror movies at the time and the Fuller's story made a lot of money, money the couple shared with the families of those lost to a senseless killer.

~ 2024 ~

Jackson Fuller was currently in the master bedroom reading on their laptop when Rocki entered the room. She had just returned home from a meeting with her agent. His incredibly beautiful wife leaned over and kissed her husband hello. This wasn't a quick kiss either, it was one of Jackson's I Will Always Love You kisses.

"What brought that on?" Rocki asks her husband as she unbuttons her blazer and places it on the hanger before hanging it in the closet.

"Oh... I was just reading something that I had forgotten about. We wrote it before we decided to turn your therapeutic notes into the mega hit book. Rocki had removed all of her clothes and was pulling her favorite nightshirt on. The very same shirt Jackson had given her what felt like a life time ago. The shirt was worn, and faded but it was still her favorite nightshirt and she still wore it to bed.

"Oh my god..." Rocki says as she scans the text. "I forgot we wrote this down." Rocki was blushing as she re-read the words on the screen and remembered the emotions behind those words.

~ Romantic Interlude: Thursday May 27, 2021 ~

Jackson and I had spent the majority of Thursday morning prior to Ramona's arrival preparing ourselves for the grand masquerade. The plan was to act like we were barely on speaking terms but would be cordial when we needed to be around everyone else. Jackson had bought me a simple gold necklace and despite knowing that it needed to be done for now, my heart broke as Jackson removed the rings from my finger and placed it on the chain. I lifted my long black hair as Jackson placed the necklace around my neck. Lowering my hair I reluctantly placed the symbol of our secret love and commitment under my shirt. Ramona arrived right on schedule and after stowing my belongings we drove off. Ramona never realizing that Jackson was watching us drive off from the motel window.

The conversation that we had after dinner was completely staged so the other counselors didn't suspect the truth behind our relationship. The subtext was all there, we had indeed made our positions clear on Monday when we pledged our lives to one another in holy matrimony. While we were on the same page, Jackson needed to flirt with some of the other female counselors to draw any suspicion away from our marital situation. Jackson did not intend to strike such a cord with Ann but apparently he did. Jackson, while married, needed to put on a facade... Ann just made it really easy for his interest to appear authentic.

Jackson and I had secretly (and discreetly) made plans to have some marital time as it was more than likely one of the few times we would be able to manage it. After the archery session with his best friend, Jackson collected his towel and sweatpants and made his way to the Mens shower and restroom. We bided our time and made sure all of the other counselors have taken their showers before I make my way down and rather than entering the women's side I enter the men's side. Jackson entered immediately after me and undoes my robe. He kisses my exposed shoulder and then places my things under his pants and towel.

I enter an empty shower stall with the curtain closed until the water in the stall we intend to use reaches an adequate temperature. Jackson stands outside of the stall and waits for the water to warm and when it does he signals me. Quickly switching stalls I begin rinsing off my body. Jackson slides in, collects the lufa and liquid soap and after lathering up the lufa begins tenderly washing my back. Standing up on my tippy toes, Jackson sensuously rubs the soap into my backside and between my cheeks. Jackson moves against my soapy back, rubbing the soap into his front. His arms snake around me and using the lufa rubs the soap along my breasts, stomach and all the way down to my core.

I tilt my head back against Jackson's chest as he hangs the lufa on the shower knob. Smiling to myself I turn around and begin rubbing my front against my husband's chest. The constant contact has brought his member to life. Using my soapy body I rub his back while we kiss hungrily for one another. Once we are soaped up we step under the spray to rinse the soap from our bodies. Jackson puts shampoo in his hands and begins to lovingly run them through my hair. Once he is done Jackson tends to his own hair while I rinse out mine. As soon as we are both clean Jackson's hands came up and cupped my breasts.

While he kissed, nipped and sucked from shoulder, up my neck, and finally claiming my ear I can feel pleasure coursing through my body. I moan as my left hand finds Jackson's member and after stroking it several times I lean forward and Jackson enters me from behind. Jackson hands grasp my hips and thrust slowly at first. Holding the shower pipes with my left arm, I hold my right arm to my mouth to muffle my loud moans of pleasure filling the shower room. With each thrust my body is rocked and my breasts jiggle as we begin to pick up the pace. It isn't long before Jackson groans and explodes filling my womb with his essence. I am still in my safe time so we are not using protection. As I reach my own climax as well I have to bite down on my forearm to stifle my scream of ecstasy during my orgasm.

The situation has my body extremely excited as even though everyone should be either in bed or occupied Jackson and I could still easily be discovered at any moment. My breathing is labored and Jackson slowly slides from my folds. His member has softened but is still quite firm. Jackson leans forward and kisses the back of my neck earning him a warm groan. While I am coming down from my climax my foot hits a soapy spot and I suddenly lose my stability. Jackson leans forward to help me but doesn't take into account how slick our bodies still are. As Jackson pulls me back upright by my waist his member accidentally enters my one remaining virgin area. The sudden entry earns him a groan at the sudden invasion and Jackson is very apologetic as he holds me in place.

I didn't realize how relaxed my body was... it was so relaxed, and the move was so sudden there was absolutely no resistance. Despite the pain I move back against my husband's waist and groans as his re-stiffened member fills my anus with great care. This is the one sexual activity We had not done, nor even discussed but fate apparently has a sense of humor. We soon find our rhythm and Jackson eventually fills my final orifice with his life giving seed. After our final climax Jackson slowly withdraws from my body and we finish our rinse off. Turning off the water he grabs our towels and we take turns drying one another. Wrapping a towel around my head and then putting on my terry cloth robe, Jackson's help me sneak out of the men's washroom and into the women's washroom so we can make it look like I just exited the shower (on the off chance someone comes down here in the next few minutes). We kiss heatedly for several long passionate minutes before Jackson checks that the coast is clear and then he leaves me and makes his way to his "bachelor" pad as Popko called it while I eventually leave for the cabin.

_"God... we were so naughty." Rocki says as she sits wrapped in her husband's strong arms._

__

__

"Yeah, remind me to put a password on this drive." Jackson says to his wife.

"Hey... what's this part?" Rocki asks noticing a separate folder in the book drive marked JMF.

"That is my part of the story. I wrote it... well just because. It didn't fit into the overall narrative of the story. That's why it's in its own folder." Jackson explained.

_"Do you mind if I read it ?" Rocki asks. Jackson simply smiles and clicks on the folder._

~ Jackson's Tale: Friday May 28, 2021 ~

I've heard stories that women sometimes find unattainable men more appealing than the ones they can get. In other words, some girls like men that are taken over single guys. I found myself being in that very situation as an extremely beautiful young woman was interested in me that wasn't Rocki. Sure I've known a couple of girls that thought I was cutel None of those girls have ever told me they loved me... ok, only Rocki has. To be fair Ann didn't say she loved me... however even someone as oblivious as I can be could see she was smitten with me from almost the second we met. I initially was relieved that Popko seemed to like her and even more so when she accepted his offer for a date the first night we arrived. Of course that all changed when Popko disappeared without a word to anyone.

After our orientation session all of the remaining counselors gathered for a swim party at the lake. I decided to follow my wife's instructions and openly flirt (in a harmless manner) with Ann, the girl who seemed to be smitten with me. I found myself in a bit of a conundrum as I seemed to be doing such a good job of flirting that Rocki was actually getting very agitated with the lovely blonde girl. Rocki had to know I would never betray our love, we were only just married but surely she knew that my heart only belonged to her. Still, I know that during the volleyball games Rocki was more than a little annoyed with Ann. The pretty blonde seemed to feel the need to be very touchy feely with me whether we did good or bad. I think Ann was taking her life in her hands at times. She was also getting back at Rocki who took several opportunities to show me exactly what I couldn't have. A truly evil ploy in my personal opinion.

_Rocki took a moment to stop after reading that particular passage. She leaned up and kissed Jackson. "You were a very good sport. Thank you for controlling yourself." Rocki said praising Jackson restraint at the lake that day._

__

__

_"You didn't make it easy, especially your long trip up the ladder onto the raft's deck. Showing off your tempting backside after the previous night... very naughty indeed." Jackson reminded his wife._

During dinner Rocki brought the camp's bizarre history up to the others. I didn't bother reading the page as I had already done so when we discovered it prior to taking the job. As the festivities were coming to a close everyone proceeded to get cleaned up. There would be no late night rendezvous tonight as a storm had rolled in and the rain would make such get togethers impossible. I took my shower and as I was exiting the washroom Ethan entered to take his turn. As I was about to head to my cabin Ann stopped me wanting to talk. Hearing the thunder and seeing an occasional lightning flash in the sky I tried to get her to meet me in the main hall but she was rather insistent on talking to me now. Part of me wanted to offer to chat in my cabin but another part of me thought this might not be a good idea if she get stuck there during the storm... that would have been fun to explain to Rocki.

We made simple small talk for several minutes, I caught Rocki's figure out of the corner of my eye and not wanting her to misread the situation nor did I want to send Ann the wrong signals I place my hands on her elbows and pushed her away just a step. I explained that while I thought she was very beautiful I had just stopped dating Rocki (a true statement) and was not in the right place to date anyone (another true statement but leaving out critical information). Ann said she understood and it was about that time that I felt really tired. Ann said she had to go but that she would see me in the morning and ran off.

I managed to make it back to my cabin and as soon as I was inside I feel very faint. I can't explain it, I just want to go to sleep. Falling to my knees, I crawl over to the boards along the west wall and lift the secret handle I discovered while moving the room around to my liking. The space in the floor is large, rather than putting my bow and arrows in the armory closet I keep them hidden here. Grabbing my pillow I climb in and shut the door. I roll over on to my stomach and the last thing I remember hearing is rain falling on the roof of my cabin as sleep suddenly overtakes me.

I don't know what woke me but something rouses me from my forced slumber. I'm still feeling very groggy but I am able to pull my weapons from their cases and climb out of my little hidey-hole in the floor. The roof has partially collapsed due to the east wall's destruction so my departure is somewhat difficult. Rain drops are seeping in and splashing on my head. I had a spare set of clothes in the bag I keep with my archery supplies. I had originally intended to do a cabin by cabin search for the counselors but as I was crouched about I dozed off for what turned out to be about fifteen minutes. I was awoken by a car engine reeving and watched as Chad Brad Bradley drove off like a coward leaving Rocki and Sienna behind. Chad didn't make it very far before his car started to stall. That's when I see the outline of a figure in black. My eyes are still trying to focus otherwise I would try and shoot at the figure. Unfortunately for Sienna the killer's aim is unhindered and lands three hits, one to each shoulder blade and a final through the heart.

I lost track visually of my wife but so had the killer. Rocki had apparently snuck into the woods and was slowly approaching my position. Drawing the knife I keep in my quiver I approach her and unintentionally I probably scared a good ten years of her life from her when I press my left hand to her mouth so she doesn't scream and give away our position. I whisper my identity to her, putting my knife away. She hugs me, ecstatic to see me as she tells me if I am here than I can't be the killer. She quickly brings me up to speed on what has happened. I tell her I was drugged and whatever I was given is still in my system. I need time to recover and she needs to rest. I give her the location of what I consider to be the perfect place to hide. Rocki reluctantly does as I suggest and I watch as she successfully manages to divert the killer's attention and escape into the woods. I watch the killer exit the main hall and make one complete pass through all of the cabins searching for Rocki. After her second pass I snap a branch and toss it in the direction of the burnt cabin. The killer takes the bait and this gives Rocki some more time to rest.

I manage to stay awake for almost two hours and my vision had cleared up, but I am having trouble focusing. My watch vibrates and I know it is time for the plan to proceed. I watch the seconds tick by and ten minutes after my silent alarm went off I hear a thunderous noise from the canoe rack, just like we planned. During Rocki's rest period I saw the killer's silhouette moving about the lake. Judging by the items in their hands they have the portable flood lights, just as I hoped they would. When Rocki cut the ropes holding the canoes in place the noise drew the killer to her and they activated the flood lights to illuminate the spot where Rocki was trying to make her escape.

The killer comes into the light, arrow pointed at Rocki until they are ready to reveal themselves to her. I had altered my position and using my cellphone, began recording the scene as it played out. I had the phone mounted to the left side of my bow so I could keep Rocki covered. I had to admit to being as shocked as Rocki was when the killer's mask came off and I saw Ann Phillips face. I didn't see her death in the main hall but she did an excellent job masking her true nature with me. I record every word of her monologue where she detailed how she eliminated everyone. When I had enough to justify our intentions I covertly moved from my recording position to a spot almost directly behind Jessica. I heard Rocki's final retort and as soon as I saw that Ann/Jessica was distracted by the realization that Rocki and I were married, I fire the arrow I had loaded into the center of Jessica/Ann's spine. If I were not still feeling the affects of the sedative the killer dosed me with I would have aimed for her heart or head. Unfortunately I still was not one hundred percent myself so I had to aim center mass.

Jessica/Ann arched her back in pain as the arrow head embedded itself into her spine. Rocki made sure that Jessica could never hurt anyone again and delivered the fatal blow to the blonde psychopath. I would have done anything so Rocki would not have to live with taking the life of her tormentor, but in the end Rocki did what was necessary. Once it was over we barricaded ourselves in Sienna's room until the police arrived. Rocki held on to me like her life depended on it, which was fine because I was determined to never let her go.

~ 2025~

After the resounding success of the film adaption of their book Rocki and Jackson bought a large vacant lot of land and built a new home. The house was two stories tall and easily three times the size of the old Tanner house. The size was largely attributed to the fact that at the start of her senior year of school Rocki discovered that she was pregnant. The news excited both families but also caused a bit of friction with the mothers as they had hoped Jackson and Rocki would return to California rather than live in Arizona after Rocki finished her degree. Prior to building their new home Jackson and Rocki did discuss the possibility of moving back to California when they learned they were going to be parents but it was quickly decided that they were happier in their new home state. So Jackson's branch of the Fuller family was staying in Arizona for the foreseeable future. On May 24, 2025, the forth anniversary of their parents wedding the Fuller twins entered the world. Ryan Mathew and Madison Celeste Fuller were born at 11:05 AM after five hours of labor for Rocki.

This event marked the first time that their entire extended family had ventured from California to Arizona to visit them. Danny Tanner was the first to be allowed to see the twins. He was the first to support Jackson and Rocki's decision to marry (true he was the only one that knew but he was still the first) so they wanted him to be the first to greet his great grandchildren. Jackson took lots of pictures of the man that was the greatest male influence, besides his father, in shaping him into the man he is now. DJ, Steve, Matt and Gia were allowed to enter after Danny took his turn. The Hale's held baby Ryan while the Harmon's held baby Maddie. The grand parents then swap twins and lavished affection upon their other grandchild. Uncle Max, Uncle Tommy and Aunt Ramona were the next to make their way in and see the new babies. The Gibblers and Guerreros were the last groups to make their way through to see the Fuller twins and lavish affection on the newborns.

Using part of the money from their movie profits Jackson started a tech consulting firm based out of a section of the Fuller family home. He managed several crews of technicians and supervised them virtually as needed from his home. Jackson truly enjoyed working from home and enjoyed playing the stay at home dad to the kids.

Ramona moved to Phoenix, Arizona after she completed college. She chose to open a dance school in town with a loan from her brother's family. In addition to the business loan the Fuller's provided her, Jackson and Rocki had Ramona move into their original home that they purchased from the Edwards family. The Fuller's had kept the house and used it as a guest home for their visiting family members until this point in time. While her dance studio was under construction Ramona helped Jackson with the twins while Rocki was on her book tour. When the twins were baptized the obvious choice for who would be their godmother was of course Ramona, who eagerly accepted the honor and responsibility.

~ 2030 ~

Five years after Rocki finished her college degree the Fuller family had expanded from a family of four to a family of six. Feb 18, 2027 saw the birth of the Fuller's second son they named Regan Daniel Fuller. June 1, 2029 saw the birth of their final child Gianna Josephine Fuller in honor of her grandmothers.

During the interim between the births of her final two children Rocki began investigating the history behind the original killings that occurred at Camp Forest Green. Many of her fans were constantly contacting her about writing another story and some had even inquired about the motives of Jessica's murder spree. A part of Rocki had always wondered about that herself so she used the time to conduct interviews with the townspeople that lived in Forest Green during the 90's.

Eventually Rocki discovered something that many people were unaware of, Diane Kimble was in fact still alive and still incarcerated in maximum security psychiatric facility. That conversation still haunts Rocki even after three years. She managed to arrange a meeting with the killer in a secure room. Rocki and Diane would be separated by a safety glass window and Diane would be in restraints, just in case. The killer was escorted into the room and her restraints were attached to a safety bar in front of her. Once Diane was seated and the nurse and guard departed Rocki started her video recorder.

"So who do I have the pleasure of speaking with today?" Diane Kimble asked.

"My name is J.R. Fuller. I am an author... I wrote about your daughter's murder spree at Camp Forest Green seven years ago." Rocki tells Diane.

"Has it really been that long... it seems like only yesterday that she was just here. We had a very interesting conversation and I imparted a great deal of knowledge on my daughter." Diane tells Rocki.

"Your daughter was a very good actress. After killing the parents that raised her and the girl that grew up loving her as a sister. She took her sister's place and slowly started killing the counselor's off one by one." Rocki tells Diane.

"How many did she get?" Diane asks the author.

"Seven... two more than you. But she did it over the course of about a thirty-six hour period." Rocki explains.

"The difference is that I didn't care about hiding my identity. I wanted the counselor's to know who was killing them and why." Diane tells Rocki.

"You killed them as you held them responsible for the death of your first child... correct?" Asks Rocki.

"My son Dustin was a good boy. He wasn't the best swimmer as he was just learning at camp. The counselors were supposed to be watching the kids. It was free time so they should have been with the kids but no... they were off screwing around... literally." An angry Diane informs Rocki.

"I had to wait an entire year... but the counselor's were bold enough to return for another season after they let my son drown. I cooked their final meal, watched as they all laughed and told stories of the year that they've had since they were last at camp. They lived, but my son didn't." Diane pauses.

"You have my sympathies for the loss of your son. Those counselor's should never have been rehired." Rocki says.

"I'm glad they were. As I said, I waited, I fed them, and after they paired up and went off for their alone time I mapped out where my victims were and then went into action. Using a knife and a machete I started with the first couple closest to the campground in a counselor's cabin. I moved on to the next groups that were in the second counselor's cabin. The final group I found fornicating in the woods. They were initially unaware of my presence but before I could impale both of them I stepped on a twig alerting them to my presence. The young man... I think his name was Brad, its been so long, climbed off his girl and tried to force me away. I stabbed him in the heart with my knife before he could react. Unfortunately his whore was already upright and managed to flee. She's the reason I was caught. The remaining counselor's armed themselves and managed to catch me. I've been here ever since my trial."

Rocki sat looking at the deranged woman for several minutes. It was hard not to feel a little sympathy for her over the loss of her son but that didn't justify the taking of five lives. Rocki reaches to stop her video recorder but Diane suddenly leans against the safety glass.

"So... where did they put my daughter?" Diane asks.

"What do you mean?" Rocki asks.

"Prison or somewhere here? What was her sentence?" Questions Diane.

Rocki considers how best to answer this question. She knew it was more than likely to come up. She also knew that Diane had not been privy to any information about her daughter since the girl visited her. "Neither." Rocki answered. She then goes about packing up everything save the small video recorder that was still running.

"Then where is she?" Diane asks.

"Forest Green Cemetery." Rocki informs the older woman.

"What..." Diane says not really believing what she is hearing.

Rocki looks Diane in the eyes and says, "She faced off against the last of the counselor's sometime early Saturday May 29th. She underestimated the young woman who she was facing off against and it cost your daughter her life."

"My daughter is dead... you're sure?" The still unbelieving Diane asks.

"Very sure." Rocki replies.

"How..."

"Because I killed her." Rocki states for the record. "I was one of two counselor's that survived your daughter's murder spree. But she made several tactical errors and I ended her life. I knew if they took her in she would end up someplace like this... so I removed her from the world... and I'm only sorry that the people who captured you didn't think to do the same... if they had Jessica, her family and my friends would still be alive."

At that statement Diane Kimble flew into a berserk rage and pulls on the restraints trying her best to get through the safety glass to Rocki. Rocki recorded two minutes of her mindless rant before stopping the recording. The medical staff and security came in to remove Diane and drag her back to her room. Rocki simply exited the meeting room and walked towards the head of the facilities office to make some arrangements. Diane Kimble died two weeks later, her heart apparently gave out. Jackson and Rocki paid for her body to be cremated and in the hopes of putting her spirit to rest and symbolically reuniting her with her children, they scattered her ashes on the lake where her son drowned.

With the information she gain from Diane's interview Rocki was finally able to completed her book just after Gianna's birth. Six months afterwards Rocki was once again on her nationwide book tour promoting the story of the original murders at Camp Forest Green. The response to the book was very positive but the news that she would more than likely not be writing another book was less favorable. She did offer a, Never Say Never to the prospect of writing another story but she currently had no ideas for anymore stories.

~ May 29, 2031 ~

It was the ten year anniversary of the murder spree at Camp Forest Green. The camp has long since been bulldozed ages ago and the majority of the land had trees planted where the cabins and main hall had once resided. Rocki and Jackson had actually purchased the land from the Bradley's during their financial turmoil for considerable less than the Bradley's had paid for it. It was Rocki that oversaw the re-forestation. The wooden dock had long since been torn down and the raft sold to a new camp created on the other side of the lake. In the place of the dock a concrete pier was constructed and at the end of the structure a memorial for the five original counselors of the 1996 killings, the Phillips family, the six counselors of the 2021 killings and Dustin Kimble resided. The six members of the Fuller family, and all the counselors loved ones that died in 2021 gathered to pay their respects to those they lost. After the memorial the Fuller's hosted a cookout and regaled their friends families with tales of the last happy moments of those they lost. The Fuller's expressed their sympathies that none of their friends made it to his point.

Just prior to parting once again Jackson and Rocki gathered everyone at the memorial and the entire group held hands and said one last prayer for the lord to continue watching over them until they were once more reunited. The Fuller's were the last family to leave Forest Green Memorial, and as they took one last look, left the former campground. As Roxanne "Rocki" Fuller looked back at the serene landscape, she felt she finally at peace.

The End


End file.
